Hell Reaper
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Ichigo was always a bit of an oddity... Rated T for safety; Pairings undecided, more inside...
1. EP 1 Calling Death

A/N. Here's a new fanfic, mainly written because of a sudden plot bunny that decided to make itself known and the fact that I am currently stumped on what I should do for the next chapter of what I've decided I'll be focusing on for a good while now; Shinigami Death. Don't worry, I'll update it soon, along with my other fanfics, but for now I've decided it best to focus a bit more on one or two fanfics for now at least instead of starting a new one every time the idea and/or urge hits me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fanfic and thanks for reading! This is, as always, another Fem!Ichigo fanfic. And if anybody has any ideas about a pairing do tell me in either a review or PM, it has to make sense though.

Summary: Everybody has the will to make a choice, and these choices lead to different circumstances, different outcomes. And for every outcomes that occurs, another world is created for the choice that was not made, for the option that went ignored. Sometimes, Fate has a greater sense of humor then even we can understand…

In another realm, she already had access to her shinigami abilities, while being able to stay in her human body.

Young Ichigo Kurosaki's semi-normal life takes a turn for the unexpected when she encounters the mysterious Rukia Kuchiki, a shinigami sent from the afterlife to deal with demonic spirits attacking her home town. Things however, go awry when Rukia suddenly finds herself drained of her powers after a particular fight with the monstrosities of the afterlife known as hollows, Ichigo is forced to step forward and take over the shinigami's duties and protect Karakura Town in her stead. But when Rukia is accused for a crime she did not commit and sentenced to execution, can Ichigo save her, or will she fail?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Uh huh… Cool!" The voice spoke suddenly, a hint of sadistic amusement hidden underneath the otherwise placating tone as the sound of shoes hitting concrete echoed throughout the fence-lined back road. The skies painted a vivid mixture of orange, reds, and pinks as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon, bringing a slightly cool feeling to the otherwise hot and humid summer day. "I see…" the voice continued, obviously involved in a seemingly one-sided conversation with herself, had anybody failed to notice the slightly odd looking cellphone being held in slim, femininely petite hands, the plastic head of a winking black cat glinting in the fading sunlight as it dangled from a purple cellphone strap with white skulls and crossbones running along the entire length. "Ah!" the voice suddenly called out, though not sounding the least bit surprised as lips quirked into an obviously amused smirk, before continuing on to finish the conversation the owner was having with the person on the other end of the phone. "I gotta go now Ori-chan! Yeah, I'll call you back. Don't worry nothing's wrong… Yep, see ya!" the voice called out cheerfully, the dismissal further emphasized by the sharp click of the cellphone being shut, ending the call as an older teenager came zooming forward on a ragged skateboard.

The teenager almost screamed in shock, face screwing up in panic as he attempted to dodge the thirteen year old girl suddenly standing in his way; strawberry blonde hair barely rustling in a passing wind from its confines under the black, rabbit-eared hood, only for it to turn into a pain-filled yelp as he found his nose broken by a small, expertly aimed fist.

"What the hell?!" another older, male teen called as he and several others paused to watch their companion hit the road with a harsh thud, clearly unconscious as the first's eyes rolled into the back of his head almost. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and knocking Lil' Toshi out like that?!" the second demanded, jabbing a finger at the prone form of the other, Lil' Toshi. He was quickly silenced as well as the child brought up a black and purple, high-topped sneakered foot, her heel coming in harsh contact with the admittedly smelly teenagers face as he too, went crashing to the ground, landing in a painful, groaning heap on the hot concrete.

"I think I am Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl, Ichigo, answered confidently, a sadistically amused smirk on her face as she slowly continued further, completely ignoring the now numbered at two, unconscious beings laying sprawled across the pavement. Suddenly the girl's amused smirk disappeared, her expression taking a turn for the serious as she narrowed mischief-filled, chocolate brown eyes at the now huddled group. "And I think you all need to leave. Now."

"Who you to be bossin' us 'round?! Huh? You little bitchy punk! We'll teach you!" one of them yelled out, tone challenging as he seemed to be feeling particularly brave. With a fist cocked high in an obviously poorly aimed punch, the overtly confident delinquent charged forward, looking to knock out the younger by at least seven or so years pre-teen like she had his companions. He found himself in for a world of pain however as the girl easily took ahold of his wrist, using his weight and momentum against him to throw him off balance as she proceeded to back hand him with a tightly closed fist, quickly following up for good measure with a roundhouse kick to the back of the older teens head. The brute landed with a pain filled groan. Nose broken and bleeding profuse of blood, the pain only worsened as the child landed roughly on top of him, face now buried in the dirt as the child's full-weight bore down on both his head and lower back, feeling shockingly heavy despite only weighing a little more then maybe eighty to ninety pounds at most.

"Lil' Mitch!" the remaining five called out in shock, staring in barely contained and poorly hidden horror at the thirteen year old, a nasty, horribly proud grin on her face as she eyed them like a cat eyed its next prey.

"Now as I was saying. Leave." Her order was further emphasized as her eyes took on a deadly glare, the five quickly collecting all but one of their friends as they fled the scene, the one Ichigo just happened to be standing on getting left behind as they fled in fear, the proverbial tails tucked between their legs as they kicked up dust in their pursuit of getting as far away as fast as humanly and inhumanly possible.

She couldn't restrain the derisive snort that came out at the sorry sight of a bunch of practically grown men running from a seemingly innocent in nature thirteen year old, furthered by the amused and cruel smirk that once again made itself at home in her expression as she bust out into laughter at the very same sight not even seconds later. Releasing a sigh as she finally calmed down, she only spared a glance to something flashing in and out of existence out of the corner of her eye, before giving a miniscule nod, barely noticeable, of recognition before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her oddly designed, or as she herself described it: fun, cellphone, redialing the number of the person she had been talking to beforehand and placing the device near her ear, immediately starting on the semi-long trek home.

"Hey Ori-chan! So what were you saying before? No way, that just sounds gross!"

* * *

**Episode 1: Calling Death**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she opened the front door to her home, eyes narrowing in annoyance as she found herself forced to duck as a clothed foot came flying at her head, instead flying over her and missing completely as the owner of said appendage wound up crashing in an inelegant and messy heap on the ground outside.

"Baka Goat-face!" She insulted loudly in greeting to the currently prone form, quickly making her way further inside the house as she knew her would-be attacker would not stay grounded for long. Walking into the kitchen in all her colorful glory, she was met with the sight of two teenagers; one obviously annoyed with seemingly everything and nothing at once, mouth stuffed full with whatever the day's dinner was while a hand reached up to brush a stray black lock of hair out of her face, while the other stood busied in the kitchen, blonde haired pulled into two pig tails as she boiled some type of fish within a pot sitting over the fires of the stove.

"Oh Ichi-chan!" the blonde one called, looking genuinely happy to see the younger as she abandoned her cooking to give the other a hug in greeting, "Welcome home! I'm shock Dad's not yelling at you about being late again though."

"Hey Yuzu-nee!" Ichigo greeted, returning the hug with a seemingly oddly-placed, genuinely happy smile on her face. The joyful expression quickly disappeared however, replaced easily by one of annoyance as she continued speaking. "Baka Goat-face is lying outside on the ground. Baka." As if the insult required the topic of their conversation to make an unwanted appearance, said "Goat-face" popped up, unshaven face one of comic anger as the adult man proceeded to scold his youngest child for apparently being late to dinner.

"Delinquent child of mine! You should know that dinner is at seven by now!" he yelled out, preparing to try and attack the child though she kept dodging all of his attempts, finally taking a hold of his leg and throwing him backwards into the nearest wall.

"Who cares?!" Ichigo yelled out in return, picking up the nearest thing she could get a decent grip on and chucking it with expert aim at her own father's head, bunny rabbit hood falling away to fully reveal the unruly curls and spikes of her slightly off cut hair.

"Nice." The black haired girl complimented from her position at the dinner table, watching the ongoing fight between father and daughter like it was some sort of pro-wrestling match on the television. She clapped her hands in applause to further show her approval of her younger sister's retaliation to their father's outrageous attempts at punishing her, which were so far failing miserably and only working to further anger the thirteen year old.

"Thanks Karin-nee." Said pre-teen ground out between bared teeth, eyes not looking anywhere else but at the ridiculous man lying in a comedic heap on the linoleum floor of the kitchen despite the fact that she was talking to her older sister. The elder of the two older, fraternal twins, Karin, nodded her head in return, eyes watching with ever increasing amusement as the man slowly pulled himself off the floor, quickly turning around to go about his own form of retaliation, only for him to be cut short and interrupted as the youngest in the room's foot came into harsh, cracking contact with the man's lower jaw. Both fraternal twins visibly flinched as the sound reverberated loudly throughout the kitchen, the man landing for a final time on the floor, limbs sprawled about in a tangle and twitching sporadically as he groaned lowly in pain and obvious suffering.

With a huff of annoyance, Ichigo finally turned, storming out the room, sneakered feet thudding against the floor as she stomped away, leaving her gentle sister Yuzu to scold their father while Karin took the chance to eat both's share of food.

* * *

"Why the hell does my family have to be like that?!" she yelled out in question, slamming the bedroom door behind her with a loud thud before flopping herself onto her comfortable bed with an exasperated sigh. Eyes closed as she slowly fell into the depths of sleep, her eyes shot open just as quickly as they had shut at the faint sound of bells. Sure that she must have been hearing things, her eyes only widened further in shock at the sight of a black butterfly flew overhead, a trail of black sparkles following it as it seemed to flit about in confusion around her room. _'Black Swallowtail?' _She asked silently, eyes watching it in growing confusion as she turned her head to the clearly locked window, only becoming more bewildered as time continued to slowly pass by. "How did it get in-?!"

_THUD!~_

"It's close…" Ichigo blinked in shock as she sat up at the sound, eyes immediately landing on her desk as a strawberry blonde eyebrow quirked up in further confusion at the sight that met her.

A young girl, maybe not much older then she herself, knelt down low on her desk. A blade at her side as blue eyes narrowly gazed at the thin air ahead of her, she was dressed in a black shihakusho, short black hair just barely brushing the base of her neck and shoulders. Jumping down from the impromptu perch, sandal-clad feet softly clicked against wooden floors as the person stood upright finally, beginning to make her way across the room and towards the bedroom door without even acknowledging Ichigo's existence.

Growling with narrowed eyes as what she deemed an obviously over confident thief tried to exit her room, she immediately leapt into action, a foot coming into harsh contact with the strangely dressed girl's rear end and knocking her onto the floor.

"You know you're pretty confident for a thief! So what's close huh? The safe?" she questioned harshly, foot raised to cause further pain as punishment as the intruder gasped and turned to face her in shock.

"W-Wait, you can see me?"

"Ichigo, my delinquent daughter! Quit bouncing around up here-UGH!" the man was cut off as he came bounding into the room, fully intent on digging both of his knees into his youngest's back in return for making so much noise so late at night. He was instead met with a firm heel to the face, before finding himself getting roundhouse kicked out of the room all together, and before he could even react, having the door slammed shut in his face with a harsh order to keep his nose out of business he does not understand.

"What the hell! Can't he see that I'm dealing with an intruder here?" Ichigo complained loudly, eyes widening slightly as the intruder suddenly appeared in front of her, expression far more serious than it had been when her father had come barging into her room.

"That's impossible." The intruder began, continuing on to explain why before Ichigo could even ask a question. "Normal human beings cannot see me. Only those that are spiritually aware can. You would fall into that category it seems."

"Ok… So you're a ghost."

"Kind of." The girl said, immediately making to sit down. "I am a shinigami."

"Uh huh. So you're a ghost, and a strangely dressed one at that." Ichigo continued on, deciding that giving the ghost a fancy title would do nothing to change what she was. Her last comment received a gasp of disbelief as she jabbed a finger at her, looking completely affronted and more than a little offended.

"The pot calling the kettle black! What about you?!" she called out, motioning at Ichigo's whole attire. The pre-teen couldn't help but giggle at the other's obvious and irrefutable point. In all honesty, she was not the first to claim that her attire was apparently strange, and honestly she had to admit that it probably was. Clad in a black, hooded jacket with bunny rabbit ears and button eyes sewn into the hood, a cute, – at least in her own opinion- slightly frilly, purple and black, plaid, mid-thigh length skirt that fell just a few inches short of the top of her knees and a pair of black, knee-length leggings, as well as a pair of pink and purple striped socks that were a size too big and reminded almost everybody she knew of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and purple and black high-top sneakers, she was definitely considered as oddly dressed. It was only furthered by her own insistency to carry around an almost jet-black, plush kitty backpack clad in a bright purple dress with two black stripes intersecting over where the heart would be if it were alive, two bright green button eyes, and a zipper for a mouth that made it look like it was always grinning at something. In truth, she was definitely an oddity by any and all stretch of the word and its definitions and not normal by any stretch of that word as well.

"True." She commented, standing up to brush the imaginary dirt particles from her personage. "So why are you here oh Ms. Shinigami?" Ichigo continued, bowing in a sarcastic flourish to further irritate the "shinigami" just to get a reaction. The girl blithered and stuttered, arms waving about spastically in growing irritation as she tried to reprimand the younger for her obvious show of disrespect, any words dying on her lips as Ichigo broke in righteous laughter at her own comments. Growling under her breath, the "shinigami" glared death at the younger, huffing in annoyance as she crossed her arms in obvious anger over her chest and turned away.

"For your information," she began, eyes shooting a scathing glare at the still giggling thirteen year old. "I'm here hunting what is known to us shinigami as a hollow, an evil spirit that devours the souls of the both the living and already dead." She informed her, still glaring as the child then near bust a gut laughing even further at her words. "I'm serious!" The "shinigami" said, tone insistent as Ichigo finally calmed down long enough to keep a somewhat straight face, though the amuse, tight-lipped grin never left her expression.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Here, let me explain." She began, pulling out a sketchbook and a permanent marker as she went into an almost hour long explanation about what she referred to as Plus souls – the souls Ichigo was used to dealing with - and Minus souls, or hollows as they were more commonly referred to by the members of whatever organization she thought she as a part of. "Any questions?" she asked finally, eyes staring at the younger in seriousness as she waited. Ichigo sat there for a few seconds, staring at the pictures that the other had drawn in order to help explain everything to her.

"Just two. One; why do your drawings suck so badly?" Ichigo questioned, almost cackling in mad laughter as she was forced to dodge a thrown marker, a mischievous grin very apparent on her face as the other shot death glares at her.

"I thought that somebody like you would also respect my bunny drawings." She said, sounding almost heartbroken. Ichigo blinked for a few moments, before remembering exactly what kind of jacket she just happened to be wearing today.

"Oh yeah, my jacket. Well I like bunnies, but those drawings are just plain horrible. Who taught you how to draw?"

"Was that your second question?" she countered in annoyance, obviously only a few more comments away from throwing the sketchbook at her next. Ichigo shook her head, expression turning serious for once as she stared evenly as the other.

"Nope. My second was this. If you're here to hunt the hollow, why are you still sitting around in my room explaining all of this to me? Shouldn't you be out there trying to find it, not wasting time in here?" Ichigo questioned, watching with barely contained amusement as the other's eyes widened at the question. Cursing loudly the older girl immediately shot up like a weed, hand immediately taking hold of her sword as she realized that she had forgotten about the original reason for her being inside the house in the first place.

"Damn it! I forgot about the hollow!" she swore, immediately darting for the door only to freeze as she opened it, feeling almost drowned in the heavy spiritual pressure that hit her as soon as the door was open and she was standing in the hallway. _'How did I miss something this potent?' _She questioned herself, almost feeling fear at the intense amount of energy hitting her almost all at once. Her eyes only widened in horror laced shock as a scream reverberated from downstairs.

"AAAAHH!" From behind her, Ichigo called out in surprise, worry lacing her tone heavily as she immediately stood up, running to the doorway and shoving the shinigami out of her way as she made her way down the stairs three at a time.

"YUZU-NEE! KARIN-NEE!"

"NO WAIT!"

* * *

A/N. So what do you guys think? I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but I'll try and update often all the same. I hope you guys enjoyed this first episode. Please remembering to review and give me your opinions, I really do value them and take what you all have to say into account when you guys offer advice. See ya!


	2. EP 2 Go crazy, Zangetsu

A/N. Here's episode 2 of Hell Reaper.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Go Crazy, Zangetsu**

* * *

"Karin-nee! Yuzu-nee!" Ichigo called as she finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, eyes quickly scanning the destroyed room before finally landing on the enormous hole in the wall, the silhouette of a monstrous being spotted through the thick cloud of dust and debris. She only barely noted the presence of the shinigami appearing behind her, eyes wide and frantic as she reached for the pre-teen in order to drag her back to safety before the hollow could spot either of them. She wasn't fast enough however as Ichigo took off for the large hole in the wall, easily leaping over seven foot high piles of debris before landing gracefully on the ground, eyes glaring death at the monster that had obviously attacked her family. She was about to scream at the monster to tell her where her older sisters were, when her eyes widened, finally spotting them both; Yuzu being all but crushed in the monster's hands, while Karin was trapped under a giant, ugly foot, obviously having difficulty breathing under the owner's weight as it growled, moaned, and wailed in a horrid, distorted voice.

"I-Ichi-chan…" Yuzu managed to stutter out from her position, helplessly dangling in a monster that she could not clearly see, but without a doubt feel, pain filled eyes managing to turn a worried gaze to the area behind her where her younger sister stood. Below her, she could hear the struggle-laced sounds of her older twin sister trying to stand up under whatever was holding her in the air and keeping the other crushed flat against the rough, almost completely broken ground, eyes also focusing on their sister as well.

"Ichigo… Ngh… Run… Get away!" Karin called out, just barely managing to get a once pinned-to-her-side arm free from under the monster's heavy set weight, before slowly beginning to pull herself out. The monster's gaze dropped down to her, seeming to just stare down at her in amusement at her attempts of escape, obviously finding it funny and an exercise in futility as applied more weight onto the foot keeping the 17 year old pinned to the ground. Karin screamed at the added pressure in pain, a broken leg only getting worse as the new weight only worsened the bleeding injury. She watched with mild horror through fading to black vision as her youngest sister's face contorted into one of pure anger as Ichigo focused a scathing glare on the beast keeping her down, hands tightening slowly into fists as she began taking one slow step forward after another. "AH! N-no… Ichigo! D-Don't come a-any closer… Hyaah… Oogh… Run!" She called, praying to whatever deities lay out there in the heavens above to make her sister see reason and not charge into a battle she had no real hope of winning. "ICHIGO!"

"Let go of my sisters…" Ichigo ordered quietly, completely ignoring the eldest's objections as she continued forward, coming to a stop finally as she met glowing, yellow eyes through the bone white mask covering the monster's in an even gaze, not backing down at all. The monster seemed to grin, amused by the pre-teen's show of bravado as it opened its mouth and let loose a horrible roar; a distorted mixture between an agony filled wail and a blood curdling scream that whipped the younger's already unruly hair about her face. The roar suddenly turned into a shriek of pain as it found its mouth suddenly snapped shut, teeth cracking together painfully as the seemingly weak and powerless child delivered a vicious kick to its chin, almost knocking it off its feet and causing it to release both of its would-be victims as the blonde haired twin went flying into the air, Karin remaining on the ground in unconsciousness as the monster's weight finally left her personage.

"**W-What the…?" **the monster questioned in shock, slowly making stand on its feet as it rubbed at its now sore chin, eyes staring at the child in stunned silence. It had thought this was going to be another easy meal, like the ghost girl from earlier who could only run away in fear as it gave chase before finally getting eaten. It seemed that it had underestimated tonight's main course.

"I said to let go of my sisters… Fish-face." The child said, tone serious as she insulted the monster further. Behind her, the monster finally noted the appearance of a shinigami, staring at the two as if they had both grown second heads, or the child herself had turned into one of its own as well. The latter almost had the monster chuckling in amusement despite the still sore chin; the event would've been one of the most amusingly ironic things to happen this century at least. But a lass, one could only dream about such things couldn't they?

"Kid! Stand down, that hollow is too strong for you to face!" The shinigami ordered, a tight hand keeping a firm grip on the strangely dressed child's arm, her voice shaking the hollow out of its thoughts as it focused a rather nasty sneer at the two females. She was shaken off however as the hollow decided to take what seemed like a moment of distraction as an advantage and lunge forward, only to be stopped as the child did an automatic turn, foot coming around in a swift and brutal kick to the face, a small, hairline fracture appearing in its mask as it came to a rolling stop on the concrete a few yards away. "Kid!"

"That thing hurt my family. It's going to pay." Ichigo growled out, watching with barely contained satisfaction as the monster slowly got back on its feet, growling in obvious pain as it rubbed at the crack in its mask, immediately turning with an angered glare to face her. The hollow reared its ugly head back, letting loose yet another roar as its spiritual pressure only grew in amount, causing the shinigami to gasp in shock once again at the potency and strength of it. The black haired girl further gasped in shock as the hollow seemed to disappear, a large cloud of dust and dirt getting kicked up as it lunged forward at a quicker speed, much faster than it had been before. As teeth suddenly flashed into view, the hollow's maw opened wide before clamping down on its meal, Ichigo gasped in shock, blood flying everywhere as the energy that now drenched the surrounding area seemed to spike and fluctuate irregularly.

"Sh-Shinigami-san…" Ichigo gasped out in shock, eyes widening as she sank to the floor, the heavy, bleeding weight of the shinigami now pressed against her as she held the other up to the best of her abilities. "W-Why?"

"It is a shinigami's duty… To protect all souls. No matter the cost…" the other replied, wincing slightly as her body trembled in pain, blood spurting out in a messy cough that seemed to only further the agony she was going through. "Damn… at the rate things are going, we'll all die here." She commented, glazed eyes just barely managing to focus on the approaching form of the hollow. Her eyes widened in shock at the words Ichigo had said in reply;

"No we're not." The shinigami immediately turned to the other, immediately trying to grab hold of the angered pre-teen as she left her propped up against a nearby wall, forced to watch in horror as the child went to face her hunter alone. "Ne, Shinigami-san… What's your name, you never told me." The child asked as she seemed to visibly calm down finally, all the anger in her form seeming to seep away like water as she reached a hand up to grip at thin air.

"R-Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki…" at the information, the girl grinned, a somewhat pleased smile on her face as she slowly drew her hand back, hair and clothes flipping slightly in a sudden gust of wind as the edge of her form began to glow in a torrent of spiritual energy slowly building up to almost breath-taking proportions.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you Rukia-san." The monster lunged forward, eyes narrowing in a hungry gaze as it prepared to try and eat the child, eyes widening at the tell-tale hint of pain reverberating from its head, letting loose a pain and agony filled shriek as Ichigo brought down the oddly shaped blade that appeared in the child's hand. "Ki ga kuruu- Go crazy, Zangetsu."

"Th-that's… a zanpakutō. How did she-?" Rukia was cut off, eyes widening in horror as the whole area suddenly found itself swamped with hollows, a total of six at the most. She attempted to struggled to her feet, sure that the younger wouldn't be able to handle so many, only to fall back to the ground in a painful heap, whole body sore and aching as blood loss dragged her unwillingly into the arms of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before the world faded to black, the form of the 13 year old girl, spinning her abnormally shaped zanpakutō around like a flail as the horde of hollows slowly etched closer, and the almost creepy sounds of a child's gleeful laughter, a horror movie perfect giggle resounding throughout the chaotic ruins littering the streets.

* * *

"What the hell baka Goat-face?!" Ichigo called as she easily countered the oncoming kick from her father, watching with muted satisfaction as she sent the bearded man careening out of the open bedroom window and towards the ground two stories below. "Baka Goat-face, there are better ways of waking up your thirteen year old daughter!" she yelled out the last part, head hanging out the window as she shot a nasty glare at the ridiculous man laying prone, face planted into the dirt. She gave a dismissive but faintly happy huff as she wrinkled her nose up in disapproval at the man, shutting the window before climbing out from under the dark blue covers of her bed and heading over to the closet to dig out the outfit she would wear for the day.

A grin on her face as pulled out a sleeveless, dark purple, hooded jacket with kitty cat ears and pitch black button eyes, a jet black, long sleeved shirt with a gold and silver sparkled skull dead center of the chest area, and a black, white, and yellow plaid skirt with at least three layers of white and black tulle underneath, she then walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings with white frills on the hem and a pair of plain white socks before reaching under her bed to pull out a pair of gold and white high-top sneakers.

Leaving the room with the admittedly big pile of clothes in hand, she headed for the shower, pausing only to close her bedroom door behind her as she disappeared within the white tiled walls of the bathroom.

Coming out half an hour later, Ichigo trotted down the stairs, hand reaching out to grab hold of her plush kitty backpack as she left the house, only bothering to grab a slice of toast from the kitchen before she disappeared outside.

* * *

"ICHIGO-UGH!" Ichigo sighed as her elbow came into habitual contact with her classmate and friend, Keigo, the brunette youth grunting in pain as he collapsed to the floor in a heap, behind him a black haired boy stood, completely ignoring the little scene as he seemed wholly obsessed with his cellphone.

"Oh, hey Keigo, Mizuiro." Ichigo greeted, opening the door to their classroom and walking in with the two quickly following behind her.

"Hey is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked taking a seat next to the window as Keigo all but swarmed her for information.

"That a truck crashed into your house! Is it true?"

"Yes it's true." She confirmed exasperatedly, though she knew she was lying through her teeth about what really happened the night before, it's what her family believed and she doubted anybody would actually listen to her if she told the truth.

"No way, how the hell did nobody wake up from that?"

"Simple, the same way you always manage to act like an idiot consecutively without fail every single day." Ichigo commented with an amused grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Mizuiro barely managed to catch the chuckle that almost escaped from his lips as he took the seat next to her, hiding his face behind the cellphone in his hand as Keigo shot a rather nasty glare at him.

"She's right you know Asano-san." He called, both only just managing to catch themselves as they nearly fell apart in a mad fit of giggles and wild laughter, Keigo making a fool of himself as he complained about the formal usage of his name with somebody who was supposed to be his friend. Any further conversation was interrupted however as the door to the student-filled classroom opened, heels clicking sharply against the tiled floor as the teacher walked in, a familiar black head of hair following not far behind her.

"Class," the teacher began, looking at everybody with a surprisingly serious face as everybody's attention focused solely on her, "Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet all of you." _'What the-?!'_

* * *

A/N. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please remember to review and see ya!


End file.
